


Ways to Annoy... Tamaki

by Living_Doll98



Series: Ways to Annoy... [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Doll98/pseuds/Living_Doll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ways to annoy the King of Ouran High! Have fun!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Annoy... Tamaki

1\. Tell him Haruhi is dating Hikaru

  
2\. Mess up his hair with glue

  
3\. Hide all of the cake and tell honey that Tamaki did it (and sit back and watch)

  
4\. Give him a pic of Haruhi in a swimsuit hugging a boy

  
5\. Call Hikaru and Kaoru the true Kings of Ouran High

  
6\. Make a crown for him but give it to Kyouya

  
7\. Ask Haruhi to only hang around the Hitachiin Twins for a week (and watch blood boil)

  
8.

 

 

 


End file.
